Ranjan's vader
"No Mowgli, I'm sorry. I should've understood that the jungle is a part of who you are." -Ranjan's vader tegen Mowgli Ranjan's vader is de leider van het mensendorp waar Mowgli terecht komt. Hij verschijnt in Jungle Boek 2 (2003) Verschijningen ''Jungle Boek 2 We zien de vader van Ranjan verschijnen aan het begin van de film, als hij aan het kijken is naar Ranjan zijn zoon, zijn vrouw Messua, Shanti en haar moeder, en Mowgli die aan de hand van een poppenspel, zijn leven in de jungle uitlegt. Kort daarop scheurt Ranjan, het scherm als hij erop klimt in een poging de schaduw van Shere Khan op het scherm te vangen. Iedereen moet lachen. Vervolgens zegt Ranjan dat Shanti, haar ogen gebruikte om Mowgli naar het dorp te lokken. Vervolgens beginnen Shanti en Mowgli ruzie te maken, waarom ze het nu deed. De Ranjan's vader zegt vervolgens, dat Mowgli zonder Shanti's ogen nooit de weg had gevonden naar het dorp en hun leven. Hij geeft ook aan dat zijn vrouw deze truck ook gebruikte en zijn vrouw geeft aan dat hij daar nog steeds voor valt. Kort daarna gaan Shanti en haar moeder naar hun eigen huis. Ranjan' vader wenst vervolgens Ranjan en Mowgli nog een goede nacht. Mowgli verwijst dan naar zijn adoptie vader aan de hand van ''"Sir", waarop Ranjan zegt dan dat zijn vaders naam "Pop" is. De volgende dag, staan Mowgli en Ranjan vroeg op om hun klusjes te doen. Ranjan's vader zegt hen nog dat ze de rivier niet mogen oversteken. Kort daarop went het dorpshoofd, zich tot zijn vrouw en zegt "You can take a boy out of the jungle", waarop zijn vrouw antwoord "But you can't take the jungle out of the boy". Hij verteld Messua dat hij zich daar enorme zorgen om maakt. Gedurende het lied "Jungle Rythm", begint Mowgli de andere kinderen langzaam, naar de jungle te leiden. Shanti ziet dit en roept "STOP!". Snel daarna, komt Ranjan's vader aanlopen, en beveelt de kinderen om terug te keren, wat ze ook doen. Eenmaal terug in het dorp geeft hij Mowgli een uitbrander, vanwege het feit, dat Mowgli zijn bevel om de rivier niet over te steken, heeft genegeerd, hij zegt tevens dat de jungle een gevaarlijke plaats is. Om zijn woorden kracht, bij te zetten toont hij Mowgli een litteken van een tijger kras (eventueel Shere Khan) op zijn linker onderarm. Vervolgens stuurt hij Mowgli, naar zijn kamer zonder avondmaal, zodat hij kan nadenken over zijn daden. Dezelfde avond nog, glipt Baloe het mensendorp in, om Mowgli te bezoeken. De beer vindt Mowgli snel, eenmaal bij Mowgli, beginnen de twee vrienden te spelen met elkaar. Shanti ziet dit, en denkt dat er een wild dier in het dorp is. Het meisje begint om hulp te roepen, waardoor Ranjan's vader en de andere dorpelingen Shere Khan (die in het geheim Baloe had gevolgd) beginnen te achtervolgen in plaats van Baloe. Shanti en Ranjan gaan Mowgli achterna, wanneer Ranjan's vader en de andere dorpelingen erin slagen om Shere Khan weg te jagen. Kort daarna merkt Ranjan's vader op dat de drie kinderen vermist zijn. Hij en de rest van de dorpelingen gaan dan ook de jungle in om de drie vermiste kinderen te zoeken. De volgende dag zijn alle dorpelingen, aan het zoeken en roepen ze op de kinderen. Kolonel Hathi, hoort de mensen roepen, en is bang dat de mensen op de dieren, zullen komen jagen. Als Ranjan's vader aan het roepen is, verteld hij dat hij zich schaamt en zegt dat hij het gevoel heeft dat hij te streng was, voor Mowgli voor het feit, dat de jongen zijn orders om niet naar de jungle te gaan heeft genegeerd, de dag ervoor. Zijn vrouw zegt hierop dat ze zullen blijven zoeken naar de kinderen, totdat ze de kinderen hebben gevonden. Tegen de avond van dezelfde dag nog, worden de kinderen herenigt met Ranjan's vader en Ranjan's moeder. Mowgli begint zich te verontschuldigen tegen zijn adoptie vader, voor het feit dat hij weggeglipt is naar de jungle. Zijn adoptie vader verteld dan dat, hij zich moet verontschuldigen, omdat hij niet begreep dat de jungle, een deel van Mowgli is. Ze knuffelen elkaar en Mowgli's adoptie vader, zegt dat hij blij is dat, Mowgli veilig is. De dag erna, nemen Mowgli en Ranjan en Shanti een emmer mee, zodat ze water kunnen gaan halen bij de rivier. Niet wetend dat hun vader weet, dat ze naar de jungle gaan. Hij zegt nog dat ze niet mogen vergeten, om water terug mee te brengen, naar het dorp. Bronnen *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Ranjan's_father Universum Categorie:Jungle Boek 2 personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Mensen